Tragedy of the Choking Wrath
The GCDF Choking Wrath was a ship crewed by Humans that was assigned to the Galactic Council Defence Fleet. It was one of the few ships in the Galactic Council Fleet that was not 'borrowed' from the Federation. The ship was hit by an Ion storm during one of its patrols and went missing. After a long search by both the GC and the League, the ship was declared lost with all hands. However, the ship itself was not destroyed. Without power or propulsion, the ships crew slowly descended into savagery. They sent out a faint distress call to lure people onto their ship, only to be captured, tortured and then eaten alive. By the time the ship was rediscovered by the League it was unrecognisable, having had almost every inch of the ship repaired or replaced by the loony crew. The League didn't want to destroy the ship so they instead sent over a heavily armed assault squad to infiltrate the ship, negotiate with the Captain and, if possible, detain the crew and bring them home. However, as soon as the shuttle landed in the Choking Wrath the radio signal was lost and the platoon were never seen again. Disgusted, the Captain of the ''Ironside, ''the League ship sent to deal with the Choking Wrath, was all set to completely destroy the ship and kill all the crew until a faint communication came through to the ship from a young girl on the Choking Wrath. It was a communication from her to her parents, obviously recorded when the ship was still operational. Sickened and horrified, the crew were then contacted by the ship itself. Loathed to answer the call, they did so, and to their horror they realised that the Captain of the ship was in fact the girl herself, now grown up. She had murdered the original Captain and led the rest of the crew to become the savage monsters that they had now become. Snarling and hissing down the comms, the screen then went black, and the crew of the ''Ironside ''were shocked to discover that the Choking Wrath had active weapons. Now under fire, the ''Ironside ''attempted to retreat, only to be disabled. Transmitting a distress call, the Captain ordered all hands to abandon ship as the crew of the Choking Wrath began to board. A heated battle ensued, between the savage crew of the Wrath and the valiant crew of the ''Ironside. ''However, despite superior technology and numbers, the ferocity of the savages coupled with their terrifying appearance meant that the crew of the ''Ironside ''were soon overrun. The savages took many prisoners and simply executed others. The Captain himself was killed on the bridge, bravely attempting to defend his first officer, who was also killed. The savages returned to their ship with hostages for the rack and bodies for the stew, leaving few alive on the ''Ironside. ''Of the few that survived the attack, only a handful survived the slow and painful trip back to the nearest League outpost, since the savages had taken the weapons, shields and hyperdrive of the ''Ironside. '' From that day on, the Choking Wrath has inspired fear into even the bravest League Captains. Though it had been sighted since, there has never been an attack quite like what happened on the ''Ironside. ''The Choking Wrath was eventually destroyed by a combined Human-Turian attack squad consisting of four ships, and even then the Humans lost one of their Frigates when the Choking Wrath's crew, realising that they had lost, activated the ship's self destruct mechanism and moved alongside a Human ship, and when it detonated it obliterated itself and the other ship. The closest asteroid to the battle was made the site of the Choking Wrath Memorial, which had a plaque listing all the names of the Choking Wrath's original crew as well as the names of all their victims. It was thought that the number of victims of the Choking Wrath exceeded 300, and the legacy of the Choking Wrath endured as a reminder of the dangerous nature of space travel. choking wrath.jpg|The Choking Wrath after years of intense modifications choking wrath 2.jpg|The Choking Wrath moves in to attack choking wrath 3.jpg|The underside of the Choking Wrath Category:Events